The present invention relates to telemeeting terminal devices for performing communication between remote locations by using multiple media (i.e., multimedia telemeeting terminal devices), and in particular to a screen display method for keeping materials of previous arrangements secret.
Conventional terminal devices are described in JP-A-61-114641. In terminals allowing communication of audio data and image or code data, audio system service messages, data system messages or communication data are automatically displayed in varied picture configurations in accordance with the use situation of the user.
In case one terminal device (hereafter simply referred to as terminal) is used in common by a plurality of users, switching to pictures (explanation pictures) used for presenting materials mutually to give explanations during a meeting is immediately performed. The above described conventional technology thus has a problem in keeping a secret.